The ability to visualize and manipulate key digital dental references in a three dimensional (3D) scene can be important for efficiency, making 3D computerized graphics more efficient, at times, than physical manipulation of models. However, digital dental references may be incorrectly identified in these 3D computerized graphics as a result of certain surfaces (e.g., interproximal surfaces) being blocked out due to crowding. Furthermore, identifying a correct surface may be difficult when teeth are worn down, broken, or restored to an atypical shape.